Le contrôleur
by clem-clem
Summary: Emmett reçoit la visite d'un contrôleur fiscal, qui oublie sa mallette chez ce dernier. Sa fille va donc devoir aller la chercher, mais elle va tomber sur le colocataire d'Emmett... suspense...


**Le contrôleur :**

**Situation :**

Je garde les mêmes noms et prénoms mais les situations et les liens des personnages changent à peu près tous.

ALL HUMAN.

**Résumé :**

Emmett reçoit la visite d'un contrôleur fiscal, qui oublie sa mallette chez ce dernier. Sa fille va donc devoir aller la chercher, mais elle va tomber sur le colocataire d'Emmett... suspense...

**Histoire :**

**Chapitre unique :**

**PDV d'Edward :**

DRING – DRING _(je sais pas très original comme sonnette)_

-Ed va ouvrir je suis super occupé là tu vois pas !

Là c'est Emmett, mon meilleur ami et accessoirement mon colocataire depuis 2 ans. Et quand Emmett regardait un match de base-ball, comme en ce moment, mieux valait de pas le déranger si l'on tenait à sa vie.

C'est pourquoi je me levais du confortable canapé en cuir pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise d'y découvrir un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, en costard-cravate avec une mallette noire.

-Je suis bien chez Emmett McCarty ? Me demanda l'homme en face de moi.

-Heuu oui. Je suis Edward, son colocataire. Et vous vous êtes ?

-Mr Swan. Je viens pour un contrôle fiscal au sujet de Mr McCarty.

J'étais abasourdi en entendant cela. Bon d'accord Emmett n'avait plus de travail depuis 4 mois. Son dernier travail de serveur dans un restaurant gastronomique s'était plutôt mal finit puisque, ce cher Emmett était tellement énervé par son patron qu'il lui avait balancé son plateau a la tête, avant de partir en claquant la porte, sans oublier de crier à son patron combien il était un être immonde, dit en langage Emmettien légèrement moins poli, et évidemment, ce devant tout les clients.

Emmett, qui avait entendu Mr Swan s'était approché.

-Bonjour c'est moi Emmett McCarty. Que me voulez-vous ? Demanda Emmett, surpassant de toute sa taille l'inspecteur.

-Je viens vous faire un contrôle fiscal pour dettes impayées. Répondit Mr Swan, guère impréssionné par le physique d'Emmett.

Ce dernier, qui avait d'ailleurs beaucoup pâli demanda :

-Des dettes ! Mais des dettes de quoi ?

-D'après les documents que j'ai là, répondit l'inspecteur en montrant sa mallette, plein de petits achats répétés de choses totalement futiles. Veuillez vous assoir à une table pour que nous discutions de ça tranquillement.

Emmett était encore plus pâle que tout à l'heure. J'éteignis la télé pour les laisser ''travailler'' dans le calme, et pris un livre pour ne pas les déranger.

Au cours de l'heure suivante, j'appris qu'Emmett avait acheté 14 boîtes de préservatifs 'DUREX' (sans faire de pub c'est juste le premier nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit), avait pris 38 réservations dans des chambres d'hôtels avec des chèques sans provisions, des maillots de joueurs célèbres de base-ball, ainsi que d'autres choses toutes aussi honteuses pour mon cher Emmett.

Quand l'inspecteur parti, après l'avoir salué je pris place sur le siège libre en face d'Emmett. Ce dernier avait la tête entre ses bras. Après quelques minutes de silence, il releva la tête et me dit :

-Si je ne paye pas mes dettes avant une semaine, les huissiers viendront ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Ed t'es mon pote aide moi . Me supplia Emmett avec des yeux de chiens battus, mimique que lui avait appris le petit lutin maléfique qui me servait de soeur _(pas besoin de préciser son nom...)._

-Heuu j'ai peu être une idée mais je suis pas sûr que t'acceptes... dis-je pas sûr de moi.

-Dis toujours répondit Emmett suspicieusement.

-Tu te souviens le mois dernier, au stade Safeco Field (stade où jouent les Seattles Mariners), quand tu as rencontré ton idole...

-Où tu veux en venir Ed ?

Le mois dernier, Jasper le petit ami de ma soeur, Emmett et moi même sommes allés voir un match de base-ball où Emmett avait fait la rencontre de son idole : Jose Lopez_ (merci Wikipédia ^^) _avec qui Emmett a longuement papoté. Le joueur, 'touché' par Emmett lui a donné son maillot par gratitude, quand il appris qu'Emmett était tellement fan qu'il suivait le même régime alimentaire (c'est à dire régulièrement pizza et bière devant la télé...). Emmett était resté en admiration devant le maillot plusieurs jours avant de le mettre sous verre. Il n'a jamais voulu le porter, de peur de le froisser, ni le mettre à la machine à laver, de peur de le rapetisser.

J'étais conscient du sacrifice que je lui demander mais si il pouvait ne plus avoir de problèmes de dettes...

-Humm et bien bon nombre de fan seraient près à dépenser une fortune pour posséder le T-Shirt que tu garde dans ta chambre. Si tu vois de quoi je parle...

Emmett resta quelques secondes immobiles les yeux dans le vide, avant de se ressaisir.

-T'as pas tort Ed, je devrais le vendre. Et aussi travailler comme l'a dit Mr Swan et comme l'a dit Rosalie aussi... il dit la fin de sa phrase si bas que je ne l'avais pas entendu, mais en le voyant devenir tout rouge, je compris qu'il parlait de Rosalie.

On avait rencontré la soeur de jasper il y a 2 semaines, c'était une blonde aux yeux bleus, avec de belles formes. Elle pouvait paraître froide au premier abord mais elle était très gentille si on prennait la peine de la connaître. Emmett, quand il l'a vu pour la première fois, est devenu d'un rouge couleur piment, après s'être étouffé avec la vodka qu'il buvait. Quand Rose s'est approché de lui, il à réussit à devenir encore plus rouge. Tout l'après-midi il a fait à Rose des insinuations lui faisant comprendre ses intentions à son égard. Jusqu'à que Rosalie en ai eu marre, et lui dise en face qu'elle n'aurait aucune relations avec un gars qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser. Emmett, blessé, n'avait cessé de ruminer dans la voiture en rentrant. Pendant les 2 semaines qui suivirent je voyais bien qu'il pensait à changer mais il lui fallait un petit coup de pouce, quelque chose pour se booster. Là il avait une bonne raison de reprendre sa vie en main.

Après quelques minutes de discutions, Emmett pris son ordinateur portable, et mis son maillot fétiche en vente sur des sites spécialisés. Par un heureux hasard, un collectionneur le contacta une demi-heure après la mise en vente. La somme qu'il en proposait dépassait largement les dettes d'Emmett_ (ça fait un peu comte de fée ce passage ''par un heureux hasard'' mais bon)_. Il fut convenu un rendez-vous le jour même. Emmett sautait de joie tellement il était heureux que ça se règle aussi vite, même s'il était triste de se séparer du maillot.

Une fois mon colocataire parti, je me retrouvais seul. Je décidais d'aller prendre un bain pour me relaxer des émotions de la journée. Une fois déshabillé, je me mis à faire couler l'eau, mais la sonnette retenti. Ce devait être Emmett qui a oublié ses clés. «Pour changer» me dis-je. Je mis une serviette autour de ma taille et alla ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'y découvrir, non Emmett, mais une jeune fille brune de petite taille, avec de long cheveux châtains, qui me regardait avec des yeux ébahis. _(Mais qui cela peut-il bien être ? Je sais il y a un suspense insoutenable...)._

**PDV de Bella :**

Mon père venait de rentrer de chez un client, et là il devait aller à un rendez-vous avec Sue Clearwater. Son premier rencard depuis son divorce avec ma mère. Une demi-heure plus tard il était près, pomponné, parfumé, coiffé (ce qui est plutôt rare chez Charlie).

-Bella aurais tu vu mes clés par hasard ?

-Elles ne sont pas dans ta mallette comme d'habitude ?

-Bah oui mais je ne la trouve pas ma mallette...

-Je vais t'aider papa.

Je reposais mon livre et aida mon père à chercher la fameuse mallette. Un quart d'heure plus tard, après avoir passé toute la maison au peigne fin, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Charlie avait oublié la mallette chez son dernier client.

-Ce n'est pas grave je vais repasser chez mon dernier client.

A ce moment la sonnette retenti dans toute la maison.

-Hum je vais passer chercher ma mallette avec Sue ce n'est pas grave.

Affolée du manque de romantisme de mon père, je lui sauvai son rencard.

-Mais non papa va t'amuser avec Sue, je vais chercher ta mallette.

-Tu es sûre que ça ne te gêne pas ?

-Je ne te l'aurais pas proposée sinon papa.

Il me nota l'adresse,puis parti après m'avoir souhaité une bonne soirée. Je regardais le papier.

**156 VIRGINIA STREET**

**5ème ETAGE – N° 14**

**EMMETT MCCARTY**

Je pris donc mes clés et conduisis jusqu'à l'adresse indiquée. Une fois l'ascenseur arrivé au 5ème, je parcourue le couloir à la recherche du n°14. Je frappais. Et là, un Dieu vivant m'ouvrit la porte. Je le regardais avec des yeux ébahis. Il était de grande taille, avec des cheveux en batailles, et des magnifiques yeux verts dans lesquels mon regard se perdit. Lui aussi me regardait étonné, mais il se ressaisit avant moi :

-Bonjour, c'est pour quoi ? Me dit l'inconnu, qui je devinais étais Emmett. Il avait une merveilleuse et douce voix de ténor.

-Heuu bonjour je suis bien chez Emmett McCarty ? Me ressaisissais-je.

-Oui mais il s'est absenté quelques temps. Je suis Edward, son colocataire. Vous voulez lui laisser un message ?

-Non je viens pour récupérer la mallette de mon père, il la oublié tout à l'heure.

-Oh d'accord, fit-il, comme déçu. Venez, entrez.

Il se poussa pour me laisser entrer dans l'appartement de type F4. Ce dernier était simple, mais joliment décoré. Un espace carré, chaque murs de murs parallèles était bleu ciel et marron clair. Chaque portes se trouvant sur un mur vert était marron, et inversement, à gauche de la porte d'entrée il y avait un canapé d'angle en cuir marron, et en face un écran accroché au mur. Edward me conduisuit à une porte à droite de l'entrée. La cuisine, décoré aussi élégamment que la pièce d'entrée. Ils avaient dus faire appel à un décorateur d'intérieur.

-Ha la mallette est là, je ne l'avais pas remarquée tout à l'heure. Dis Edward, ce qui eu pour effet de me faire sortir de ma réflexion.

-D'accord. Fis-je simplement.

Nous restions là, comme deux idiots, ne sachant que ce dire. Edward rompis le silence qui commençais à ce faire pesant, en me proposant à boire.

-Quelque chose à boire ? Dit-il gêné.

-Avec plaisir, répondis-je aussi gênée, même si intérieurement j'exaltai.

Il me tira une chaise et me demande ce que je voulais boire. Gentleman en plus. De mieux en mieux. Nous fîmes connaissance, j'appris donc qu'il s'appelait Edward Cullen, qu'il avait 20 ans, étudiant en médecine, une soeur qui était comme une centrale électrique sur deux jambes, avec une coiffure de feu follet, le tout monté sur talons aiguilles. J'en appris aussi plus sur le fameux Emmett. 20 ans aussi, il aspirait devenir professeur de sport. Je sus aussi tout à propos de la raison de la venue de mon père, comment Emmett contait s'en sortir, puis il me parla rapidement d'une certaine Rosalie qui avait changé son meilleur ami.

Je lui parlais aussi de ma vie, qui était nettement bien moins passionnante que la sienne je trouve. Mes parents ont divorcés lorsque j'avais 3 ans, j'ai vécu mon enfance avec ma mère et mon beau-père, bien que ce dernier ne soit pas toujours présent de par son métier de base-balleur_ (je sais pas si ça se dit mais bon...)_ professionnel. A mes 17, j'avais prétextai vouloir connaître mon père, alors qu'en réalité je voulais surtout laisser ma mère vivre pleinement sa relation avec Phil. C'est comme ça que j'ai débarqué à Seattle.

Après lui avoir aussi parlé de mes études, les universités où j'envisageais de postulé, et plein d'autre trucs comme ça., je décidais pour moi qu'il était temps de partir. Ca faisait comme même une heure et demi que j'étais là. Je ne voyais pas le temps passer avec Edward. Je me levais de la chaise et lui dis :

-Bon Edward ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il serait temps que j'y aille.

-Ho oui d'accord.

-Je ne voie pas le temps passer avec toi.

-Moi de même Bella.

Nous nous baissâmes en même temps pour soulever la mallette de mon paternel, et nos bouches se trouvèrent à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Lentement, très lentement, nos bouches se rapprochent jusqu'à ce toucher. Ce contact m'électrise. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Je suis électrisé. Ses lèvres douces, chaudes, pleines, qui bouchent sensuellement sur les miennes. Qui s'imbriquent si parfaitement sur les miennes.

Cet instant est magique et j'aurais souhaité qu'il ne s'arrête jamais mais nos conditions d'humains nous rappelant à l'ordre, nous dûmes nous arrêter pour reprendre notre souffle. Son front se pose sur le mien, il est tout aussi essoufflé que je le suis.

Nous nous regardons, et d'un accord silencieux nous relevons au même moment puis je me jettes dans ses bras musclés et fermes qui m'entourent pendant que nos bouches se retrouvent pour un baiser fougueux.

Tout à coup je me sens soulever du sol par Edward, je m'empresse de mettre mes jambes autour de sa taille pendant qu'il nous emmène dans sa chambre, à cinq pas de la cuisine. Il me jette sur le lit mais mes jambes, toujours autour de sa taille l'emmène avec moi dans ma chute. Je tombe sur le dos tandis qu'il mes ses coudes de chaque côtés de moi pour ne pas m'écraser. Nous nous réembrassâmes, encore plus fougueusement que tout à l'heure et je profitais de notre position pour frotter mon sexe contre le sien, qui est déjà tendu. Il grogna sauvagement, ce qui rendit ma culotte encore plus trempé qu'elle ne l'était à la base. J'entrepris de déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise tandis qu'il malaxait mes seins à travers mon T-Shirt. Une fois torse nu, je pus l'admirer. Il avait un torse parfaitement musclé, pas imberbe mais avec assez de poil pour faire viril. Il me coupa de mes réflexions en passant mon T-Shirt par dessus ma tête tandis que je levais les bras. En soutien-gorge, je dézippai la braguette de son jean, , qu'il enleva lui même avant de revenir sur moi enlever les boutons de mon short. Je soulevais les hanches pour l'aider à retirer mon short. Puis ce fut le tour de nos sous-vêtements, qui rejoignirent vite nos vêtements par terre.

Une fois tout les deux nus je me mouvais sous lui, ne contrôlant plus mon corps, me frottant contre lui pendant que ses mains et sa divine bouche s'occupaient de ma poitrine, me faisant gémir de plaisir par la même occasion. Puis tout d'un coup je ressentis un vide sur ma poitrine, désertée par ses mains et sa bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'il introduise deux doigt en moi, me faisant crier de surprise et de plaisir. J'étais tellement trempée qu'on aurait pu remplir la piscine municipale sans problème. Ses doigts se mouvaient habilement à l'intérieur de moi, m'envoyant quelque temps plus tard au septième ciel.

Pendant que je reprenais mon souffle Edward fouillai dans les tiroirs de sa table de nuit, il en sorti un boite de préservatifs. J'écartais mes jambes pour qu'il vienne s'installer entre mes jambes, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Il enfila ensuite le préservatif, puis me regarda dans les yeux tandis qu'il me pénétrai lentement, millimètres par millimètres. Une fois au fond de moi, il en ressorti pour replonger violemment dans mon intimée, me faisant crier de plaisir.

-Putain Bella t'es serrée... C'est trop bon...

-Edw... Oh ouiii... C'est si bon...

Il accélérait ses coups de reins. Nos corps claquaient au rythme de notre cadence bestiale. Edward me possédait sauvagement, comme personne d'autre auparavant. L'orgasme qui me frappa fut magistral, tout comme celui d'Edward, quelques secondes après le mien. Il se retira ensuite de moi, jeta le préservatif à la poubelle et il s'allongea à côté de moi, enroula mon corps de ses bras. Quand à moi je tirai la couette sur nous et mis ma tête sur son torse musclé.

**C'est ma 2nd histoire alors j'ai un peu de mal à développer les sentiments, descriptions et dialogues. C'est aussi la première fois que j'écris du lemon, mais comme on dit, il y a une première fois à tout ^^. Dites moi si vous avez aimé.**


End file.
